This War We Fight
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: Post SEED Destiny but based only on my knowledge from SEED. What happens when the old team reunites at Nicol's grave? Tears are shed, snide comments made, and a lift offered, which turns into tea and coffee while reminiscing about the war days. AthrunxOC


**This War We Fight (An Athrun Zala One-Shot)**

(A.N. – Okay, I'm going for a different approach this time. Ya'll know how I introduce my lovely OC before I start the story, right? Well, this time, I'm going to roll straight into the story and describe the character as I go along. If you're desperate to know though, her name is Arashi Ame, which is Japanese for 'Rain Storm', pretty cool name, huh? Arashi was also part of team Le Cruset, and ended up in Lacus Clyne's care around the same time that Kira did, as she had been caught in the explosion when Athrun had self-destructed the Aegis. She was found lying unconscious near Kira, and both were taken to the PLANTs under Lacus' care until they were healed. This story starts after everything had ended, in other words, post SEED Destiny, although I won't be going by anything that happens in the Destiny series, as I still have yet to watch it. But, I won't explain any more than that, the rest will be explained in the story. Jyaa ne, minna!)

~Arashi~

I sighed as I went through files on my laptop, deleting stuff I didn't need any more that would just take up space. I was going through my pictures, when I found a folder I had titled 'Funny Moments In Life'. I opened the folder to find I had some video files in there too, most of which were me filming Dearka being an idiot, Yzak blowing his top at Dearka, and a laughing Nicol in the background. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks as I watched them, remembering all the fun times I had had with Nicol.

I was the same age as him at the time, only 15 and yet one of the most skilled red jacket girls in the ZAFT forces. Nicol became my closest friend, like the brother I never had. After he died and I had woken up at Lacus Clyne's mansion in a bed next to Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Strike, I had immediately forgiven him for taking the life of my best friend, when he explained that didn't intend to because he was the enemy or because he was heartless, but he was in an out-of-body state of mind, because his closest friend, who had been in the Sky Grasper that was brought down by Athrun, had died because of that. I gave Kira a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to lean on and he had thanked me for that before he left, as I had to stay a little longer to heal.

I had eventually returned to the ZAFT forces and fought alongside Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka in the final battle against the Earth Forces to defend the PLANTs against the nuclear projectiles they had aimed at the PLANTs. After that, I went through everything else concerning the war in a daze, I guess that was my out-of-body experience, and it was a long one, because the next thing I know, I'm a few months off of turning 18 years old.

My birthday was next week now, so it wasn't too far off. Dearka, who became my rock when Nicol had died, planned to take me out for the day to have some fun and get out on the town a bit, pig out on junk food, go to a theme park, all the good stuff life has to offer. Today though, I planned to go and visit Nicol, tell him how I was going, that I still missed him, all these years later.

I sighed, shutting down my laptop, tucking a stray stand of red hair behind my ear as my silver eyes searched the room for any sign of a pair of socks. Yes, I am not the tidiest person in the world, even after the discipline they drill into us in the ZAFT forces. Finding a pair, I pulled them onto my feet, grabbed my car keys and wallet, slipping my joggers onto my feet before locking the front door of my apartment behind me and getting into my car, driving towards the cemetery. I made a note that I had to visit the graves of the rest of my family too. My Mum, Dad, and my little brother, who had only been three years old at the time, had perished in the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Lacus, who I had been friends with for some years now, had found them on her expedition, and, out of the kindness of her peaceful heart, returned them home and gave a special ceremony for them, to which I was an honoured guest, and paid all expenses for their funerals, to which I couldn't thank her enough.

I stopped by the florist on my way and bought a vase of white lilies for my family, and a vase of a dozen yellow roses for Nicol, since yellow roses are said to be the rose of friendship.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

I sighed, crouching and setting down the vase of lilies, clasping my hands together and praying silently for my family in the hopes that they were well, and were proud of me, for helping bring an end to the war that was started with the Bloody Valentine tragedy. I hiccoughed as a few tears slid down my cheeks, before I stood, the vase of yellow roses clutched in my hand with my car keys, as I walked towards the grave of my closest friend.

I sighed once again as I crouched in front of Nicol's grave, setting down the roses in front of the head stone. I smiled waterily at the head stone.

"Hey, Nicol. Long time no see, I'm sorry I didn't come visit sooner, but, I've been fighting hard, I guess you could say, and now this war's finally come to an end. I brought you some yellow roses, too." I sighed, running a hand through my shoulder length red hair, feeling stupid for talking to a head stone, but when your best friend was dead, I think honestly that anyone had every right to talk to their friend's grave as if they were actually there if it gave them a sense of security.

I slid my eyes shut as more tears trailed down my cheeks silently, and I hiccoughed again.

"Ya know, Nicol wouldn't want to see you crying in front of his grave, Arashi." I jumped, before opening my eyes, turning to face a familiar blonde haired, purple eyed boy and rolling my silver eyes, a weak smile touching my lips as I exhaled shakily.

"I guess he wouldn't, but the wound is still fresh, even though I forgave Kira for killing him, I still can' help but miss him, ya know?" I asked, looking up at Dearka as more tears filled my eyes. Dearka nodded, before pulling me into a tight, brotherly hug.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured, before releasing me. I turned back around to face the grave, before I heard another voice speak up.

"Alright, who got Nicol piss coloured roses." An irk mark appeared on the back of my head as a chibi Dearka tried to calm me down in the background. I turned on one heel sharply to face the sharp-tongued Yzak as he stepped over to us.

"For your information, one Yzak Joule, yellow roses are a symbol of friendship, and they are not bloody well piss coloured!" Yzak crossed his arms over his chest, me doing the same as he glared down at me and I glared up at him, a chibi Dearka still trying to get us to calm down in the background. Yzak averted his gaze to the ground as I sighed, turning back to face the grave.

"You miss him too, don'tcha, Yzak?" I asked in a murmur. I looked at him over my shoulder as he nodded silently, not knowing what else to say. I nodded, turning back to face the grave.

"Well, I guess Nicol called us to a meeting or something, since nearly all of the old team is here." I murmured shakily, more tears streaming down my cheeks silently and dripping off of my chin onto the marble head stone.

"What do you mean, almost?" Dearka murmured and I gasped, turning to face him, before looking in the direction of the car park to see one Athrun Zala walking towards us, hands in his pockets. All I wanted to do at that moment was run over to him, bury my face in his chest, wrap my arms around him, but I kept myself still, knowing that he might not appreciate it too much.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I have a crush on Athrun Zala, a major crush, in fact, I was on the verge of thinking I was in love with him. Smiled weakly at us as he approached, and Yzak scoffed, turning to face the head stone as Dearka smiled in return, and he and Athrun exchanged a handshake when Athrun reached us.

My silver eyes met with green as Athrun levelled his gaze on my tear stained face, before stepping closer to me and enveloping me in a gentle, welcoming and comforting embrace, one hand cradling the back of my head to his chest, the other wrapped around my waist as my arms wrapped around his middle.

"Yellow roses?" He asked in a murmur. I nodded mutely.

"A flower of friendship." I explained in a murmur, and I felt Athrun nod, rocking me beck and forth gently a little bit before releasing me, although his arm didn't retract from my waist. I turned as Dearka explained that he and Yzak were going to go catch up, since we all hadn't seen each other in a while. I nodded, inviting Yzak to my small birthday celebration next week before they disappeared in Yzak's car, since Dearka walked here. I heard Athrun sigh, as he let go of my waist gently and I turned to face him.

"I should get going too." He murmured. I nodded, noticing that he didn't have his keys on him.

"Did you walk? I could give you a lift home, or you could come around for some tea or coffee if you like." I murmured as we walked towards the exit of the cemetery, where the parking lot was also located. Silver eyes met green again as Athrun smiled.

"I'd like that. The last option, I mean." He murmured in reply, his smile making me very near melt then and there as I nodded, a light blush on my face.

"Alright." I murmured, unlocking my car as Athrun slid into the passenger seat and I got into the driver's side, starting the car and heading back towards my place.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

I set some different biscuits and slices I had made on a tray and brought them out with tea for myself and coffee for Athrun. We talked about different things that had happened since the end of the war, how we were faring in our lives at the moment, how others we knew were doing and so on, until we had both finished all the treats and had gone through several mugs of tea on my behalf, coffee on his.

We were curled up on the couch together now, talking and reminiscing about all the fun times during the war, despite the fact that we had been at mental wars ourselves. We remembered all the times Dearka and I had teamed up and pissed Yzak off, calling him an array of things, such as gay, bent, all the good stuff. How Dearka and I had also poked fun at him, to which Athrun would banter and poke back twice as cunningly, in the end getting me with a short comment every time.

I sighed as we finished our funny stories and silence reigned in my lounge room, before I uncurled myself and gently placed the mugs on the tray, carrying them into the kitchen and turning on the taps, washing off the tray and cleaning the mugs before drying them and putting them back in their rightful places. Don't be judging, it was only my bedroom that remained to be attacked with vacuum cleaner and laundry hamper.

I sighed, draping the tea towel I had used for drying back on its hook, when I felt a pair of familiar, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and I gasped as I felt Athrun bury his face into the side of my neck.

"Athrun?" I whispered as I felt him inhale deeply, before moving his face so he could speak.

"Arashi, I know this may be strange for you, but I've liked you for some time, admired your courage during the war, especially your courage to forgive Kira when you found out that he murdered Nicol, to forgive me when you found out about his friend dying by my hand, your courage in everything, Arashi. I guess……what I'm trying to say, is that I'm in love with _you_."

I gasped in surprise, silent for what felt like an eternity before I turned around in Athrun's arms, my eyes shimmering in silent question as I reached up, placing a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into, his eyes sliding half closed as he kissed my palm. I smiled warmly at Athrun, a single tear sliding down my cheek in happiness.

"I……feel the same way about you, Athrun Zala." I murmured as I reached up with my other hand, cupping his face in my hands as I leaned up, gently placing a kiss on his lips, before pulling away.

"My big strong protector." I murmured as Athrun smiled warmly, before leaning in close.

"Maybe we can protect each other." He murmured, before leaning in and kissing me deeply, tightening his grip around my waist as my arms wrapped around his neck as we kissed lovingly.

When we finally pulled away, Athrun buried his face in my hair as he inhaled again, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Arashi." He murmured. I looked up at him, gently kissing him again as I smiled.

"I love you too, Athrun, I always will." I replied.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

_Two years later_

~Arashi~

I ran up onto the front porch of the house I had arrived at and knocked o the front door excitedly and yet nervously as the door opened, revealing a bed rumpled version of my boyfriend, going on two years. I hugged him suddenly and he exclaimed an incoherent noise in surprise as he stumbled, his hands coming around my waist as he chuckled, realising it was me. He pushed the door shut with his foot as he smiled lovingly down at me as I smiled widely, kissing him softly as he twirled me around before placing me down on my feet again.

"What's with the pleasant surprise?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement as I grinned, walking slow circles around him, seeming to analyse his bed rumpled form, nodding to myself before standing in front of him, nervousness over taking me as I wrung my hands in front of me.

"Well, uh, how do I say this?" I asked myself, rubbing the back of my neck nervously and looking at the floor as Athrun gave me a curious look when I murmured something incoherent.

"What was that, Arashi?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulder and rubbing them gently and I sighed, raising my silver eyes to his green.

"Athrun, you're, going to be a father." I murmured, averting my gaze, not wanting to see his reaction as his hands immediately stopped rubbing my shoulders. I was half expecting him to push me away and drive me out of his house, but I was surprised when he tilted my chin up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away after a moment and sighed, resting his forehead against mine, a smirk on his features.

"I guess that news makes it easier for me to do this then." He murmured. I looked at him curiously, my eyes widening in surprise as I felt something cold slip around my left ring finger.

"Marry me?" He murmured the question as my eyes widened, before I grinned and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered and he sighed.

"Good, because I love you too much to let you go." He whispered, pulling me into another kiss.

After we pulled apart again, I leaned my head against his chest and sighed.

"I love you, Athrun Zala." I murmured. I heard Athrun chuckle.

"And I love you too, Arashi Zala (nee) Ame."

_Owari_


End file.
